Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to aids for efficiently and effectively protecting the temples of glasses such as eyeglasses or sunglasses. More specifically, the present invention relates to sleeves, a sleeve dispenser, and a method of manufacturing inexpensive, throwaway sleeves that may be used to protect temples from chemicals, germs, bacteria, and the like.
Many systems and methods have been created to provide additional comfort to persons requiring eyeglasses. Many such systems and methods have been designed to be permanently attached to the temples of eyeglasses. In its most simplistic form, one such system includes a lamination of the temples. This laminate creates a soft barrier between the temples and the wearer's head. In one such system, a laminate such as vinyl acetal resin is employed. The laminate is compressed and contacted against each temple rendering it a permanently component of the temple. After the laminate is applied, the temples may be bent into the shape desired by the wearer and attached to the bow of the eyeglasses.
Another similar system was created to prevent bruising to the portion of the user's head located behind the ears while simultaneously preventing the eyeglasses from changing position while they are worn. In this system, the portion of the temples that engage the user's ear when the eyeglasses are worn is formed with the same curvature as the backside of the ear. A thin rubber cap is then placed over the curved portion of the temples such that the user's head is protected from bruising that many occur with continuous wear of the eyeglasses.
Other such systems are designed to be removably attached to the temples of eyeglasses. In one system, a temple cover is made of an elastic deformable material. This temple cover has an elongated tubular shape with an inner diameter throughout the majority of the cover such that it may be slid over the portion of the temple that engages the user's ear. The cover also contains a reduced or constricted end portion that allows the cover to be held in place on the temple. The cover may be removed from the temple by applying pressure in a direction opposite to the eyeglass lenses. In another such system, the cover is extended such that it covers the straight portion of the temple as well as the curved portion for additional protection to the wearer's head.
In another similar system, a temple cover is created from a transparent plastic material. This cover also has an elongated tubular shape with a constricting inner diameter throughout the majority of the cover. However, it additionally contains a slot throughout its length. This slot allows the cover to be snapped onto the end portion of temples having varying diameters and curvatures. The cover may be removed by applying pressure in a direction such that the temple is forced through the slot.
Many systems and methods have been created to provide protection for the temples of eyeglasses. In some instances, temples may need to be protected from the environment. For example, such protection may be required when a wearer undergoes a chemical treatment to the hair, head, or face. Alternatively, temples may require protection to prevent the passage of germs or disease between multiple wearers of a single pair of eyeglasses. Furthermore, many such systems and methods have been designed to be removably attached to the temples. In their most simplistic forms, such systems include disposable temples covers.
In one such system, a temple cover is formed from a soft resilient plastic material. The cover is tubular and consists of one open end, one closed end and a longitudinal center passage having a diameter equivalent to conventional temples. The open end of the cover further consists of a constrictive plastic ring with a short portion of the tubular member rolled about the ring. The open end of the cover is passed over the temple and the constrictive action of the ring holds the cover in place.
In another such system, a sheet of plastic is folded in half such that its folded length is equivalent to the length of conventional eyeglass temples. A short segment of one half of the plastic is then folded back to form a cuff. The sheet is then sealed across the width of the plastic multiple times at equidistant locations to form multiple individual temple covers and the covers are cut along the seals to separate the temple covers. When protection is required, a user then passes the cuffed end of an individual temple cover over the temple until the entire temple is covered. Additionally, the temple covers may include markers such as colored markers to indicate the open end of the temple cover to the user.
Another similar system includes a method of dispensing eyeglass temple covers. In this system, the temple covers are formed on sheets that are rolled to create a cylindrical roll of such sheets. The sheets are perforated such that they may be easily removed from the roll. Each sheet contains two individual temple covers formed from tubular pockets contained within the sheet and having one open end and one closed end. Each temple cover is also perforated at the edges for removal from the sheet. Upon removal from the sheet, the open end of the pocket is passed over the eyeglass temple when protection is required. The remainder of the sheet is then discarded.
Similarly, another system includes temporary temple covers designed to allow temples to be molded to the shape of the wearer's head. In this system, the temple covers act as sheaths that allow the shapes of the temples to be molded to the shape of the wearer's head by facilitating the application of heat in a manner that does not cause harm to the wearer. After the temples are heated, the temple covers are placed onto the temples. The eyeglasses are then placed onto the user's head and the temples are shaped to their desired position. After the temples have cooled, the eyeglass temple covers are removed from the eyeglass temples.